A dream once upon
by SerasTasha
Summary: Aurora is juggling between Moors and her human kingdom. Maleficent is overprotective and confused about her feelings towards the girl. Various questions are asked, information is leaked. Is Aurora going to be in danger?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.:**

**This kind of a story just hit me as I was coming home from my summer vacation. In a bus! Thankfully I had my Microsoft Word on my phone, blessed be the aforementioned program!**

**Anyway, this is just an idea so far, and once again I am cooperating with RandomGirl2k5 for this story, she is a big help with my stories. She keeps me up in my writing spirit. And helps a lot with the humor. I think that's all I wanted to say, no? Read and possibly review. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Maleficent and its characters.(Oh, but how I wish I owned Angelina Jolie!lol)**

* * *

><p><em>'I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream.'<em>

She was looking away from the direction where the castle was. Aurora said she'd be back some time today, but Maleficent wasn't sure if she could trust the human, who had a possibility to be like the one before her - they **were** connected by blood. Aurora was different, Maleficent knew, but the wounds from **his** betrayal are still lukewarm; they still sting from time to time, even though he is now long gone and her beastie, the one who softened her hurting heart that ached for vengeance, is living with her as much as she can. The betrayal of humans still haunts her, she's not sure if she'll ever properly trust Aurora as the girl juggles with the human kingdom and the Moors. It just makes her somewhat insecure. Will greed take over this time as well? Aurora is the only one who makes her feel many things she dare not to admit even in her mind. She haven't seen the girl in quite a while.

But still, the tall faerie is staying true to her words, no ill will be bestowed upon her beastie as long as Maleficent lives. She took that role on even as Aurora awoke. She'd gladly bow that same thing over again.

Since the fight at the castle, they have been inseparable in the Moors, but alas, as Aurora became the Queen of the human kingdom after her father died, the girl had to be in her kingdom as well, to fix what her father had corrupted. Aurora sends her messages as often as she can, which is not quite so rarely, at least two every week; the beastie says she is quite busy with the lessons and kingdom affairs. She is mostly trying to get the people on good feet with the creatures from the Moors - it's still fresh from the old king's assault and death, and the one before him as well, but Aurora is convinced they will be coming back around. Maleficent believed her at that one; she didn't trust that anyone with his head in the right place would say no to the Queen's pouting face. She chuckled lightly at that image. And was interrupted by a 'squawk'.

"Into a man."

Diaval landed on his feet beside his Mistress and cocked his head in respect, as he always does. She just glanced at him for a second and went back at her previous doing.

"She's coming. But she's being followed, I'm afraid for her life, Mistress."

At the very first word of Aurora being followed she bolted up from her sitting position by a tree and she felt her blood boil. How dare they threaten her Beastie's life! She won't have that! "How many?"

"Five, Mistress. I've heard they are to split soon, we must make haste."

She changed Diaval into a bird again without another word and let him lead her towards the assailants before they reached Aurora.

They made sure not to fly over the young Queen, not to frighten the girl, and they came just in front of the five dark-brown horses carrying the hooded men. As Maleficent landed down hard in front of them, leaving her wings spread for intimidation, the horses propped on their back legs in fear. The men barely stayed in their saddles.

"You have no business here, human." She said with her poison-coated voice.

"Out of our way, Faerie, we have no business with you."

_'They must be not from around here. It does not matter, if they are to hurt my Beastie, they will not come back alive.'_ She scowled. "Who sent you?" She doubted they'd answer her anyway, but she will make sure she is not the first one to make the offensive move.

"I said we have no business with you so out of our way!" One of them shouted again, unsheathing his sword.

She waited for this and just flicked her finger. The men's coats flew away, revealing that they were indeed armed to the teeth - swords, daggers and a crossbow was attached to their 'uniforms'. Their uniform didn't look like any of the soldiers from Aurora's human kingdom. That brought even more malice to her face. "You want to hurt the Queen. You shall now perish! Into a tiger!" She shouted as she dove right in the middle of the group that was pulling out their weapons. The assassins got caught with her wings and fell down from their horses. Diaval jumped close to the one that had a crossbow and bit his leg. The man cried in agony as Diaval shook his whole body holding the foot, keeping him away from his fallen weapon.

Maleficent kept the others tumbling around with the wind she was creating with her wings. She lifted one of them in the air and bumped into him, making him fly into a rock nearby and lie there without moving. Diaval jumped on another assassin that actually tried to fend him off as Maleficent lifted the other two into the air and made them crash into each other. She sent the guy fending off Diaval into a rock where his fellow assassin was and they were done. "Into a man."

Diaval quickly rose up from his four-legged stance and turned to the winged woman. "Mistress, do you think we did well? Were they sent out here for Aurora?"

"Well, they didn't know who and how powerful I am so I presumed they are not from around here. You saw they were armed and their uniforms didn't fit the soldiers' uniform from her kingdom. One can presume one thing..."

"FAERIE GODMOTHER!" Was heard from behind them.

"It seems that we've been found out." Maleficent said with a slight smile on her face, not able to help herself but to feel somewhat proud. Her beastie had found them.

They heard the horse getting very close. "Are you alright? I knew they were following me but I thought you'd come and get me so they'll lose my trail. Are you hurt? Diaval?" The young Queen, who was wearing her simplest of all dresses she owned, with her long bangs braided to go behind her ears with the rest of her golden hair, glanced from Maleficent to Diaval, a worried look on her face. She jumped from her horse and ran towards her protector. The aforementioned person received her well.

Diaval smiled at the two creatures hugging, he could tell that Maleficent enjoyed the embrace as much as 'little Aurora' did, even though the aloof faerie tried not to let it show on her face nor in her actions.

The intimate contact with another was still somewhat new to her. She carefully, but not emotionlessly, hugged the girl. "Beastie." It was a gentle sound coming from Maleficent as she brushed Aurora's silky hair slowly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, godmother, but are you? You're the one who was fighting with them! Are they...dead?" She glanced worriedly at the bodies.

"Mostly wounded and unconscious and I think I broke a few of his ribs." Maleficent released something close to a short dark chuckle from the pleasure of stopping somebody who intended to hurt her beastie, as she was pointing at the aforementioned man. "What do you want to do with them?"

Aurora looked up to Maleficent. "I think I've read... that the human laws say that they are to be trialed and probably executed. I am not sure what to do with them."

Maleficent's lips twitched for a second at Aurora's term 'human laws'. It's like the girl didn't feel like she is one of them. The faerie was not sure if to see it as a good or a bad thing for the girl. She knew, however, that it made her very glad. "I can get rid of them in a second, Beastie."

"I know that, but... I don't want you to kill anymore. Nobody is worth it. Maybe we should let them be?" Aurora asked, concerned for her Godmother's purity. It was somewhat funny, she knew the faerie had probably killed before, but it was in defense. It shouldn't count. So, in Aurora's eyes, she was still pure. Weird, huh?

"So they could come at you again? I dare think not!" Maleficent moved away from Aurora, turning to the traitors.

"Then we shall take them to the castle, into the dungeon until I get back and decide what to do with them. What do you think, will that be alright, Godmother?" Aurora always asked for her advice on anything and everything. It was very endearing. Both Maleficent and Diaval thought so, but never said it out loud.

"You are the Queen, it is your decision. If you are to show your enemies teeth, it will most certainly be wise to execute them, so all shall see what happens to those who threaten you."

"Maybe just a trial and imprisonment. They need not to die, no harm shall come to me because you are my protector." Aurora's eyes shined as she smiled at the tall faerie. She trusted Maleficent not just with her life, but with her everything. She felt so safe around the faerie, as if the world would start burning, but she'd be safe, in her Godmother's hands.

Maleficent's face fell. "But I cannot protect you in your kingdom, as you are far away from me..." She gently touched the girl's elbow and her hand traced the hand to the tips of Aurora's fingers.

Aurora enjoyed the gesture but as Maleficent's touch left her fingertips, she jumped slightly and her eyes shined as an idea just hit her. She took the retreating hand in her own and squeezed it gently. "But you **can** come with me! You are my protector so you can come with me when I have to be in the castle. Oh, that way we can be together always!" A sunny bright smile covered her face.

Maleficent blinked a few times as her heart jumped and her wings twitched visibly. "But... your people... the castle... I..."

"It will be settled, as I would pronounce you my royal bodyguard just because of what just happened! Isn't that great! I hope it will be alright with you to be with me in the castle when the people calm down about you."

The tall faerie blinked, turned her head slightly towards Diaval and blinked some more. The man was smiling and he just shrugged at her. She looked back at the blonde. "I... Are you sure that is wise?"

"Absolutely! We'll send them to the castle, I'll say they were following me and you saved my life and tell them I decided you are to be my royal bodyguard so you will be accepted even faster!"

"I am not so sure everyone would be so thrilled as you are..."

"Don't be ridiculous! They'll love you, I'm sure of it! You saved me. Again!"

Ah, there it is, the girl's total purity. She was so positive all the time. And so naïve. But she had Maleficent to protect her from most of the harm. The faerie never felt so... fulfilled. It's like all of her life she wanted to do this - take care of her beastie. It was making her very happy. That and the fact that Aurora came back for her, and tried finding a way for them to be together always. It seems that once again Maleficent proved to herself that Aurora is not like her father, not like any other human. She is but a budding flower in the Moors, loving the Moors creatures and plants as any other Moor creature or plant would do. She was glad for that. And finally, one long overdue healing of a one more wound started working as Aurora's face shone at her as the Sun. It was like a déjà vu.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A.N.:_**

**Hello people, got an update earlier than I thought I would, usually I get lost in these stories and they just go on hiatus because I'm still editing them. Editing them forever. But I've learned to say no and just go with it. At least I have my wanna-be beta to thank for that. RandomGirl2k5 is still helping me with this story, she and I had a lot of laugh with this chapter, so I hope you'll enjoy as much as we did. If not, oh well? Read and possibly review? *puppy face***

**Jk, but constructive criticism is very much welcomed.**

**I do not own Maleficent and it's characters (but hhhnnnng, Angelina Jolie, hnnnnng)**

* * *

><p><em>'I know you, you lifted me up to see those beautiful feats.'<em>

* * *

><p>It was on her mind for a while now; ever since she and prince Phillip had a chat about the people she is ruling. They talked about people's habits, about classes and the type of work they do. And they got to the family issue and natality.<p>

"So as far as I have been taught, natality is important in a kingdom, the more babies you get every year, the more people you have, the more possibility of a bigger army, the more possibility of larger income of gold, crops and larger number of manpower for any sort of job. That's how I understood it."

Aurora looked at him quizzically. "Oh, but how do you make babies?"

Phillip's heart jumped. He looked at her, brown eyes widening. But he stopped. And then laughed. "You are mocking me, Your Highness. Don't worry, for I really do know how to make babies..." Realizing his words may have sounded wrong, the boy blushed as he tried to correct himself. "I-I mean, I know how babies are made, that's what I meant!"

Aurora looked curious at the prince for his stuttering, but said nothing on behalf of that. "Oh good. Can you explain it to me please, for I am not mocking you." She put her head on her right palm looking at the prince patiently.

Phillip's cheeks were even redder now, so he turned his head away from Aurora. "Well, first you have to be married for that..."

"Oh, but what is that?" She lifted her eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me... Your Highness?" A disbelief on his face.

"I joke you not, prince Phillip. I lived with my three silly pixie aunts all my life, I wasn't exactly... taught things like managing kingdoms or about being married. Not like I really want to do this thing - to be a Queen and rule a kingdom far away from my home - but I need to... to protect the Moors and creatures out there. I need to learn as many things as I can to fix things here so I can freely go back there. So human and fae can live in peace, finally." She didn't know why she told him all of this, but she thought, since he saw the Moors, he must have felt it too, that feeling that the land gives out, those beautiful harmless creatures big and small. He could understand her, right?

The prince looked thoughtful, slightly squinting his eyes. "I... I can't quite say that I get it, but I saw what you mean. That place is extremely beautiful, it would be a shame to change it or destroy it. I've seen you in there, I know you love that land. And that faerie." Phillip moved in his seat and crossed his legs. "I've heard the things your late father..." He apologetically smiled and bowed his head. "and the king before him tried to do to the Moors. The people are probably still on the edge or something of the sort. I am not sure how they reacted when you said you want to keep the peace between the two lands..."

"They were... uhm, how to put it right, unsure?" She looked at the prince beside her as if to get an approval for the right word.

"Hm, let us say it is like that. With the wanna-be war on the Moors and then war on your faerie, people **should** be unsure and much more. They were taught to be hostile towards those creatures and that land for many years. And they probably lost quite the number of brothers in those fights. People can get tired of war."

Aurora looked down, sadness coating her expression. "That's so sad..."

Phillip caught onto that and tried a lighter tone. "Oh, but you are doing all you can, right? Soon they will come through for you!" He turned at the young Queen and smiled.

Aurora smiled back. "Thank you, Phillip." After a few moments of silence, they both turned towards the wall in front of them, lost in their own thoughts. They were sitting in Aurora's study in the presence of a lone solider that was stationed near the doors, like her handmaiden said, 'to keep an eye on them and be there to protect the Queen if in danger'. The girl actually rearranged the room when she had to get back to the castle. It was now full of potted plants, bookshelves and green curtains hanging on the walls. The curtains were almost like **her** color. It was a bittersweet sensation while looking at them. Aurora was away for so long, but she had to, to fix things, to keep Moors and her Godmother safe. And she is soon to visit home, things will be led by the recommended people she choose to be fit for those duties for when she is away, and if there's a problem they will send her a letter, and she'll be there for grand decisions. But there is still this thing that bugged her.

"No, really now, what is to be married?" She asked out of the blue after a few minutes of silence.

And made the poor prince's heart jump again. But he giggled. "There is no stopping you, huh?" He saw the girl smile at him so he moved his chair so he could look straight at Aurora. The boy tried to sound as serious as possible. "So, basically like this, marriage is a holy bounding of two people in love, like a companionship, so they can live together and have a family." He held out his hands while talking and as he was finishing his sentence he drew them together.

"Oh, that's lovely!" Aurora's eyes shone.

"But as I heard, not everyone is in love as they marry..." The prince added with regret, knowing the next animated reaction the young Queen would have.

"Oh, that's awful!" The young Queen's mouth fell open.

But still, Phillip giggled at Aurora's sincerest reactions. "I think that's about it. In marriage a man manages the income and the woman is the one running the house and bearing kids."

"Oh so a woman can bear kids. How does that work?"

_'Oh boy, this is going to be like explaining it to a child... How did my mother try to explain it to me...?'_ Phillip tried anyway, but not before he swallowed his saliva. Hard. "Well look here when two people love each other... N-no w-wait that's not right..." Blood rushed to his face at record time as he was beyond embarrassed to talk about the intimate act with the Queen, no less! The aforementioned Queen just giggled at his stuttering. "N-no, it's just, this is how my mother explained to me, it sounds so... silly while I'm retelling it to you like this." He took a deep breath. "Well, you know that a female and a male body is different, right?" The Queen nods. "This, uhm, act is very intimate, you get... naked with your partner, and the man... inserts... his intimate part into... a woman's intimate part..."

Aurora's eyes widened. "Oh my! It sounds rather painful."

Phillip shrugged, blush still in place. "They say it can get... pleasurable."

"Oh, so you haven't done it?"

"Oh my, what questions you have! I assure you that I have not done anything like it; for it is my duty to do it only after I get married." He said the last thing proudly.

Aurora smiled widely. "I hope you marry the one you love and you live happily ever after!"

Knots made their notice in the prince's stomach, but he still smiled at the young Queen. "Why, thank you, Your Highness. And now, let me ask you a question; have you ever thought about spending your life with someone?" He did not know exactly why, but he crossed his fingers in his mind. It was stupid, she couldn't have thought about him, about them; they barely met a few weeks ago for the first time. It was silly, right?

The Queen took a few moments to really think upon it, but the moments of thoughts ended quickly as she did not have much to think about, so she shrugged. "I've only ever wanted to live in the Moors together with Godmother. Oh, and Diaval." She added with a big smile, remembering their short, but memorable times together. It brought tightening in her throat. The mentioned people were very much missed. But she didn't want to show it to Phillip now, he doesn't need her burdens.

Phillip took it as a sign the Queen was still not yet interested in romance; for she had told him once before the mentioned people practically raised her - and so, she only knew of life with them. So, maybe she would see other possibilities later on. Because the prince thought the Queen in front of him the most beautiful and delicate creature on Earth. The prince hoped he could get a place in her heart. "Maybe it's too early to talk about this, we are still young."

"Oh, at what age do they usually marry?"

He was about to tell her about engagements and arrangements, but stopped, as it would take even more explaining. Maybe she could ask someone else, it was hard enough for him to explain her about marriage and the intimate act. "Well, people can marry when they are old enough, when they come of age, but the nobles, the rulers and such, can get married earlier than that. We have some privileges." He shrugged. The prince was avoiding to talk about marriages for diplomacy and peace and the strangeness of it all to the girl. It would be just too much and big of a headache for him now. He was a romantic, he sincerely hoped it would not be forced upon him; he wants love before marriage. But the world and his father can be unpredictable.

"Oh." She didn't know how to feel about her having privileges over some people. The whole 'ruler' thing just made her feel uneasy.

A few minutes of silence passed when Phillip decided to put an end to it. "I think it's quite late, maybe we should go rest in our chambers?"

Aurora took a peek at the window and found that it was dark already. They had dinner previously to this conversation. "Yes, you are right. Sleep well Phillip." She waved at the prince.

"Sweet dreams, Queen Aurora." Phillip bowed slightly and exited the room. He added the tittle while saying his goodbyes not to sound too intimate. He was always so clumsy and shy when it came to girls. He sighed as he neared to his chambers. One day, he will find courage to inform Aurora of his fondness towards her. But not now; everybody needs rest at night.

And Aurora at the other hand was feeling more curious than ever. If humans had this marriage, maybe fae had something similar. And how did they mate? And did her faerie Godmother have anyone she'd love to live with for the rest of her life now? All these questions buzzing in her head. She knew the story of her father and the faerie but did not know if her Godmother had found somebody while she was away; or maybe Diaval. Aurora shook her head. Nah, not Diaval. That's silly thinking, right?

And it was floating around her head even now at this moment as she was going back to the castle, dragging the tied up and unconscious assassins behind her on their horses. She glanced back at the faerie riding Diaval in his horse shape.

_There is no rush_, Maleficent said, _we can go back on horses and I can fly you to the Moors when you finish._ It was a perfect idea if anyone asked Aurora. She had time to ask the faerie questions. She couldn't wait for them to come to the Moors. It was starting to eat her out.

Maleficent saw Aurora struggling with something she was very excited about. "Say it, Beastie, what is on your mind?"

It startled the young Queen, but she smiled as she found an opening to ask everything she wanted. "So, it's like this faerie Godmother; recently, I had a talk about natality of the kingdom and marriage and babies."

Maleficent's eyebrow flicked almost unnoticeably. "Yes, what of it?" She got her stern expression on. _'Why is she talking about this? Is she about to tell me about how she wants to marry... that boy?'_

Aurora picked up on her godmother's stern-face acts. She wondered if she's making her remember her father, the late King and what they had together. "I... well I meant to ask about companionship in fae world. Do you have something like marriages?"

Maleficent was about to snap at Aurora for comparing fae customs with human's, but stopped herself. It thankfully didn't show on her face. She swallowed her saliva. _'This is preposterous, why was I about to snap at her like that, it is not her fault. She is not like the rest of them. It was never her fault for anything. She was just thrown into this whole mess of a world. I should apologize.'_ To act like she did when she was young. Open. It was so long ago. She breathed in. "I am sorry, Beastie, I was going to snap at you for comparing fae with humans. It is my bad, I guess years of hate are still somewhere in me. It would have never cross my mind to do anything like it..."

Aurora brought her steed very close to Diaval and carefully tried to touch Maleficent's hand, knowing the faerie wasn't very comfortable with touching. "I know it's not your fault Godmother. I would think no ill of you ever again." She very much regretted what she had said when she found about the curse. The Queen looked down.

Maleficent noticed she had been more comfortable with touching - as the girl gently touched her hand - ever since they escaped the castle after the fight with Stefan and his men. She knew it was a good sign, and a good thing. So, seeing Aurora's head fall at the mention of thinking ill of her, she rose her hand towards the young Queen's face, lifting the latter's chin to meet her sapphire eyes with multicolored ones. "It is alright, Beastie, for you had all the rights to be mad at me back then. I..."

Aurora screwed her face in sadness. "But you were nothing but good to me back then, why was I so blind..."

"Hush, Beastie, it is now in the past." She lifted an eyebrow in an act. "Do not make that face." She pinched the cheek closest to her and earned a giggle from the blonde, which she followed with her own mirth. She slowly retreated her hand and continued. "And as for your question, fae do not bother themselves if their mate is fae or human, or of the gender of their mate."

"Oh, that sounds lovely! But... the humans don't have that, do they? I have been told that a man and a woman marries. Why is that?" Aurora was puzzled.

Maleficent squinted with her eyes while thinking of an answer. "Well, probably because same-gender human companionship does not bring children."

"Oh." Aurora made her usual confused and thinking face. Did that make sense?

"And fae take companions for life, unlike humans." She tried to continue the conversation as Aurora was silent too long for her liking, looking out for the girl's reaction.

Aurora blinked back into the conversation. "Oh, they don't do that?" She asked astonished.

"Yes, they sometimes... change their minds, or marry just because of..." Maleficent trailed away, not wanting to mention next. She didn't want to hurt Aurora with those words, for the faerie knew there was no love between Stefan and Aurora's mother.

"My father..." The blonde intercepted darkly. "I'm sor-"

"I am sorry, Beastie."

The blonde took the faerie's hand in her own. Maleficent looked away. "Maybe I am not the best person to talk about human companionship customs. Maybe you could go to that boy... Phillip is it not, to ask such questions."

Aurora nodded. "When we meet next time I shall ask him about same-gender marriages. I think fae have the best ideal for companionship. People should love whom ever they want, right, Godmother?"

"It is our way." Maleficent did not know what else to say. It was foolish of humans to surround themselves with some of the most ridiculous rules and restrains, but at the same time, as they were unstable creatures, she thought some of it a good thing. Her beastie does not yet know the full potential of human greed - for the girl had not seen it herself. Pray that she never will. But it is probably inevitable as the young Queen wants to change almost everything about humans - well, at least in her own kingdom. Maleficent only wants the girl to live happy and not bounded by some greedy man who will succeed the throne. Maleficent wants for the girl someone who will love her. It was the faerie's only wish. For her Beastie to find true love in a companion. Maybe it will be a bit easier as the young Queen changes the rules. "Maybe it will help humans to not be so... uptight."

Aurora giggled at the last comment. "I like it, Godmother. I think I could try to make it happen for those human who see beyond gender. And even for those who are in love with a fae. I want them to live together and in peace!" The Queen's sun bright smile shone upon Maleficent's face.

"It is a nice idea, but then how would you deal in no production of children for those human same-gender marriages?" Maleficent tried to help Aurora think through about realizing her ideals.

"Maybe I could get some of the best physicians work on it. Or they could adopt orphans! It's just an idea, I'll work on it more." The Queen was smiling determinedly.

"You are so full of ideas today." Aurora grinned at her. Maleficent smirked inwardly. "You do that, Beastie."

Aurora was glad her Godmother was supporting her on those ideas, the faerie's words meant to her more than anything. Beside her, the young Queen felt like she could do anything. Like ask her about fae mating. It was on her mind since she and Phillip finished talking about marriage. "But, then again, how do fae mate?"

_'That question was begging to come out sooner or later, but I think she is not ready to know that, yet.' _Maleficent was silent.

"Oh, I actually wanted to ask, how do fae mate when they are both of same gender?"

Maleficent almost fell off Diaval as they both jumped at that question; and the horse snorted. But, unlucky for Diaval, Maleficent knew he was laughing. To punish him, she jumped off, landing on the ground, and smirked. "Into a dog."

And it pissed Diaval off quite a lot. He barked and growled at her._ 'A __**very**__ curious little beastie.'_ Maleficent thought as she ignored pissed off Diaval and turned to confused Aurora. "Beastie, would you mind giving me a lift on your steed?"

Her own question temporarily forgotten, the blonde excitedly answered the faerie. "Of course, Godmother!" She moved more to the front and gave Maleficent the space she needed to prop up and sit down behind the teenager. Hands immediately went around Aurora's waist, the rest of faerie's body touching hers. It was so warm. She leaned more into that warmth and sighed, closing her eyes.

"Beastie?" The faerie looked at the young girl in confusion as the latter leaned into her body. Was the girl tired from the chase, she feared.

Aurora was smiling as she answered. "Mmmm, you are always so warm, Godmother. It makes me just wanna..." A yawn. "fall asleep..."

Maleficent took the reins and commanded the horse. Her heart jumped a few times at the way Aurora said those words. Her beastie was so, what's the right word, heartwarming like this - it is like when she was a bit more than a baby. She always slept so soundly, so sweetly - at least when the faerie sent her sweets to help the blonde fall asleep faster. Or when she herself would tuck her in after a long day in the Moors.

Maleficent felt Diaval laughing again so she flicked with her finger towards him again. "Into a worm."


	3. Chapter 3

**_A.N.:_**

**It's been a while but I had done this one earlier than expected lol. I would have kept it even more in editing phase but my friend RandomGirl2k5 just pushed me and here it is. I noticed the chapters are getting longer than the previous ones, yay! Hopefully, I'll continue on like that and write longer chapters, I know how much people like long chapters~  
>Anyway, enjoy people, read and tell me what you think of it? Some questions, some loopholes maybe, anything that piques your interest.<strong>

**I still don't own Maleficent nor Angelina Jolie.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're not coming Godmother?" Aurora asked the faerie as they reached the castle's back entrance. She made sure the castle was free of any sort of iron for the time she spent here. In fact, she made sure they sold almost all of the iron in the kingdom. The girl knew her Godmother would still feel very uneasy visiting that place, it only brought bad memories, bad vibes. Aurora herself was mostly uncomfortable in the castle for the few months living there - the walls, and that hall where the soldiers fought with Diaval and Maleficent, were closing in on her. She learned to let it go with time, as her Godmother is alive and safe back in the Moors. But still, that battle was very traumatic. Learning of father's sin, of his madness, it scared her, but what scared her more was image of her dearest faerie lying down on the ground, helpless. Her heart clenched every time she remembered that scene. Thank goodness she accidentally found Maleficent's wings in time to help the magical creature defend herself and Diaval. After the battle the three of them walked out happy to be together, but scarred, physically or mentally.<p>

When thinking of her father, she felt mostly nothing, for she did not know him. But a part of her wishes they could have had time to reminisce - he did mentioned she had her mother's eyes, kind of emotionally, when he saw her for the first time after their separation. Sometimes when she bumped into this memory, she thought, maybe there was something beneath the madness. But, even if there was, there is nothing to it now, he is gone. With him she felt more an orphan than ever in her life. So alone.

But now she had her Godmother. Oh, and her little pixie aunties. And Diaval. She had a family in the Moors, not in the castle, not in the society where she was born in, not in her father.

She never did wonder about her mother much, the poor woman is long gone now; but not because of that, but because Aurora already have had a mother figure. Maleficent was a more of a mother to her than any of the elderly women in her life. She did feel sorry for her birth mother, it must have been tough living without her own child and with a madman of a husband. She must have felt like when her Godmother missed her for these months she was away. Thinking of how her Godmother must have felt, the Queen promised herself she'd be as inseparable from Maleficent as possible.

Talking about the faerie; months of growing up without her somehow changed Aurora's view. Everything was mixed since she learned of Maleficent's curse and then there was the awakening from the said curse. And then there were humans. The castle servants were - uhm how to say this right - very impolitely talking about the tall faerie. Like everything was her fault. It all affected Aurora so. But let us not be confused - Aurora still loved Maleficent nonetheless, and even with a slight pressure from every side of the castle she was staying in, she didn't give in to their influence, she had her own story and her own opinion of her Godmother, and it will never be bad. Never again. Though, while being pressured with bad sayings about Maleficent, she found herself looking at the tall fae... somewhat differently. It was not quite like before. And it was confusing, but she accepted it. She thought, maybe her love just grew. She didn't know how exactly love worked even though love surrounded her. She knew of many kinds love; love towards nature, love towards family, love towards friends, love towards something you like doing, love towards a kingdom, love towards a soulmate. And Aurora couldn't decipher where her love towards Maleficent stands. But it did not matter, love is still love, isn't that right?

During her stay at the castle and being surrounded by people speaking negative towards the Moors and Maleficent, she noticed that the people were stubborn creatures; well much like she is, but in a not very good way, as Aurora thought. Her handmaidens often unnerved her with the rumors of her faerie. And the kingdoms council. She had a lot of trouble composing herself like her head handmaiden was teaching her when talking with the council.

Oh, how wrong those people were! How very much wrong. If they could only stay still for a few minutes and observe the tall faerie, they would probably see it, she thought. Would they? That care for trees and creatures. The care for their Queen. The compassion and new-found forgiveness. But they only knew war, greed, anger and revenge. She took long discussions about the Moors with those stubborn people. Too long. Exhausting. But she would not give in. The Moors are nobody's to take, and never will be.

It did take weeks and they gave up the discussion about the Moors. For now. It was very troubling, but she eventually found some people she could trust. Some people from the kitchen, her handmaiden Dalia, her teacher, her head bodyguard. It was very hard choosing who to trust - she listened to her Godmother's advice 'thread carefully beyond them choosing who to put your faith in'. Though, her favorite handmaiden, Dalia, hit it off immediately with her, since the girl was almost her age. Aurora learned that she was of open and gentle heart, kind of like her own; and while she talked about a mysterious faerie keeping her safe while she was a child, the girl showed Aurora how open she was; so she told her about Godmother after a while. Dalia was astonished, but accepted it as truth. And with that, Aurora had one more person on her side. One more person she could trust.

As she glanced back at her Godmother that she loved more than anyone, she knew the fae would nod her head. It saddened her but she understood. "I'm sorry, Godmother, I didn't..."

But Maleficent knew what the girl was trying to say and stopped her, rising her own hand, barely seen smile on her face. "Hush, Beastie, we know each other too well for me to take the invitation as an insult." She put up her stern face. "I... Am not sure if I'll ever walk those halls again..."

Aurora came closer to the faerie and touched the woman's hand. "I'm sorry..."

One look at the girl and the faerie wondered if she had ever denied the girl anything. If she did, then how on Earth had she done it successfully? She knew why the girl wanted her to come with. She was now absolutely sure this in front of her is the Aurora she knew and adore. Love? It is such a strong word. Yet, she did love her, more than anything in this world. The girl taught her to live again. To be free of constant pain and anger. And started to cure her hatred towards humans. The girl made her remember her curiosity towards those creatures and fascination of a little boy she once knew. She finally didn't hate the thought of knowing that boy. That boy and that man, they were not the same. But even like this, humans still raised a red flag in her mind.

And Aurora thought that was a thing, as well. If only she could introduce her to another human being and maybe make them be friends, that would have been perfect! It would have been a great idea if only she had a plan for this. But maybe now was not the time to think about that, she has a few assassins to lock away. She inhaled and looked at her faerie. "Alright now, I will be back as fast as I can. Do you want to... wait for me at the cottage?" She bit her lip.

Maleficent chuckled. "My Beastie, you know I can wait for you anywhere, there is no need for you to worry your little head. Come back when you can, I will be waiting."

That just made Aurora more anxious. "B-but, Godmother, maybe you have something important to do now? The Moors..."

"Will be fine without me for a few hours, if something is wrong I shall be informed, do not worry about that, Aurora. The cottage is very close. And I can fly in a few minutes the Moors. Now go and do you duty." After her words the blonde seemed to glow all of a sudden. From a gloomy look to an absolutely excited expression, in such short period of time. This intrigued her. She rose her eyebrow at the girl. "What had happened to you as I was talking, you seem... different."

Should she be blunt? Well, of course, she could tell her Godmother everything! "You called me by my name! You know, I love hearing you say it." The blonde grinned.

Maleficent was taken aback by this. It was quite a while since she had called out to the girl's real name. It was always 'beastie' or 'little beast' or something of that sort. Pet names. It's been a while since the moment when she felt something strong inside of her, as she watched her girl rest in ageless slumber. That time when she herself woke the princess up from the curse. It seemed like the blonde's name was 'Beastie' and 'Aurora' was an endearing petname. Maybe it was because she rarely said the teenager's real name. Maybe she should say it more often, then? Her little Beastie's mood dramatically changes when she does, it seems. "Hm, should I call you Aurora more, then?" She decided to tease. But she forgot teasing did not work right on this creature.

Aurora grinned even wider. "Yes! Well, maybe... I guess it's okay either way? I think I will love hearing it every time!"

The tall faerie blinked, as once again, she was defeated by the blonde's words. She chuckled. "Alright, now off with you, then, before they wake up." She waved back at the girl when the latter commanded the horses towards the castle.

Diaval-worm wiggled on Maleficent's shoulder. "Should I find a bird to feed you to?" She asked, smirking. The worm stood still. The faerie sighed. "I bore of keeping you as a worm, keep me company. Into a man."

The dark-haired man turned from a worm, sighed. "I shall be more careful to not step on your wrong side again. I really thought you were going to leave me there in the grass to be eaten." The man shuddered.

"Nonsense, Aurora would have my head if I'd just left you there. I know how much she likes her 'pretty bird'." Maleficent barely showed her teeth while trying not to grin.

"Yes, the little beastie has so much power over you now." He wanted to tease but regretted it immediately. The faerie looked like she was going to turn him into a worm again, or worse. Diaval flinched when she just flicked with her hand, no magic coming out. She was teasing him now. He chuckled. "You are getting better at this. But, anyway, I am glad we got to see her again. She has grown, I can feel it."

"So do I. There is this...look. Like she knows more than she shows. And I daresay it is probably very true, since she surprised the both of us with that unusual question. But, is it too soon for her to know of such things, what do you think?" Maleficent kept her cool. She didn't want to show Diaval how much she is panicking. Is Aurora growing alright? Did someone force something like marriage upon her so she asked around about it? For fae people, she is still but a child. Should she be asking about those adult things? These questions plagued her mind. She did not know much about humans, she couldn't explain the girl everything.

"I think maybe she is close to that stage in human life. You needn't worry. She has shown how capable she is. We don't need to treat her like a little fledgling."

"But a growing fledgling, right? I see point in your words, it would be quite silly to treat her like a child, where she has proven she is not. But about her question." Maleficent inhaled deeply. "I think it's not the time to talk about fae consummation. She is not yet of age to be told about those things, by fae standards." She had to draw the line somewhere. It will be too much information for the girl. And why would she want to know how fae choose their mate and about their intercourse? It shouldn't concern her since she is not fae herself. Maybe if the girl asks again when she is of age, Maleficent would answer. Or just, maybe ask her when she comes back about why does she want to know about that particular thing. That would be better.

"She was always the curious little one." A gentle smile crawled on Diaval's face as he remembered taking care of their little girl.

For a moment, Maleficent smiled as well. And then her face went back to her normal stance. "She was." She had her fond moments of caring for the child, the girl just went on and attached herself to the faerie without warning. When she now thinks about it and about the moment they first met each other, the beastie was always smiling at her, like she knew what will happen in the future. Like the child knew how much she would mean to the faerie and vice versa.

"Odd." Maleficent mumbled to herself, frowning slightly at those memories.

"Mistress?" Diaval looked confused at the, even more confused, magical creature.

"I just..." But Maleficent stopped. Should she talk about this with Diaval? They practically raised the blonde together, he knows everything she does. But maybe he has a different point of view that would help her figure some things out. How did she not think about this earlier? "Do you remember that day when I cursed her, Diaval?" With the corner of her eye she saw the bird-man nod. "She just smiled at me. She was always smiling at me when she was a baby. Like she knew something I did not."

The dark-haired man's eyes flicked with understanding. "I think I know what you mean, Mistress. But maybe it was just a baby's view of the world. Babies do not know what is fear that early. Maybe she just liked you." He shrugged.

"Yes, it is quite a silly thing to over think on. But still, I can't explain this feeling. And how could she have had liked me back then? Even after I performed a curse? There was a lot of green energy, scary energy. I just don't understand. It's like she knew she was about to be special to me. Very special." The faerie remembered the scene where Aurora touched her horns. It was very sweet but she herself was denying the emotions she felt towards the child who had grown in the nature, a child who had grown to smile at her. She glanced at the castle for a second and immediately looked away. "If you think on the situation, it was him who destroyed me, and it was his kin, his blood, who had rebuilt me. It is quite funny, no?"

"Life goes in the strangest of ways, Mistress. Maybe it was just meant to be. His retribution for what he had done. But, anyway, we have all learned from those years. Now, if you ever have a child, you know how to take care of it."

Maleficent grinned. "It's more like, if I ever had a child, I would know in whose care I could leave it, right?"

"Well, unlike you, I liked taking care of Aurora...but...then again, if it's your kin I would have to take care of; that would be... quite a task..." Diaval imagined a little Maleficent and him trying to take care of her. He shuddered.

Maleficent laughed. She guessed what he was imagining to make him shiver like that. "Let us go, she could take longer than expected." She said through her mirth and moved her hand through the grass, concentrating on the feel it gave her, and nothing more. She decided she'd thought enough about troublesome things. "The annoying pixies are probably there, better to send them away before Aurora comes."

* * *

><p>Aurora was greeted with excited and surprised pages who called the guards to bring the unconscious men on their horses. She commanded them to take them to the dungeons and strip them off their belongings. "I will decide what to do with them when I get back. Make sure they are in their places when I get back, okay?"<p>

One of the younger guards was dense enough to ask his monarch about them. "But, my lady, what happened?" The moment he asked that, he regretted it. But his ruler was, thankfully, not offended by that question at all.

"They have tried to attack your ruler." Aurora said grimly. She jumped off her horse and went with the guards to see the assassins off to their cells.

As they were walking down the halls, she noticed a person she knew well. "Phillip! How are you not home yet?" She greeted the prince.

"Oh, Aurora; I mean, my lady.' He bowed and took the queen's hand in his own. "My journey home was delayed for a day or so. It seems I will be stuck here alone for today." Phillip smiled as he let go of the Queen's hand.

And at that very same moment a note struck into Aurora's head. It is a perfect chance, she should grab it. She could make her Godmother be more social with humans with this chance she's got. She smiled at the boy yet to be a man. "Go to the exit and wait by my horse, will you?"

Phillip blinked. "I, well yes of course but are...?" But he was cut off.

"Okay I'll see you there in a few minutes then." With a bright smile, she left the confused boy in the hallway with his personal servant. They looked at each other and glanced away. "I guess I should listen to the Queen."

When Aurora went farther away from her friend she whispered to a servant nearby to prepare a horse for prince Phillip since he will be joining her on her trip. And as the servant-boy ran off, she sighed. She fought hard for a few days of rest, to see her faerie Godmother and the Moors finally. She knew they would not send her anywhere without escort, so she had to resort to traveling to her cottage where her pixie aunties were. It took a lot of effort to explain that they were taking care of her (barely, but Aurora was not the one to say it out loud, not in front of the Council) her whole life and that they will be her escort in the forest and back to the castle. It was frustrating, like many other discussion, but they magically saw some reason and agreed with her gone for a few days without escort. She immediately sent a message through Diaval that was often sent to check up on her. Diaval in his bird form denied that, but she knew her Godmother was curious and worried about her. And with those kind of pleasant thoughts she came into the dungeon, done the necessary things for the imprisonment and got out to find Phillip on his own horse, waiting for her, by her own white stallion.

"Ah, so this is what you have been planning with me. Are you sure that I would be welcome to where exactly you are going?" He didn't mention the Moors, since he knew that Aurora was avoiding saying that name out loud, not wanting the discussion about those lands to come up again too soon.

"You will be welcome, don't worry!" Aurora jumped on her horse and waved to her servants while taking off. "You've been there, you've seen her, you'll be fine. And I need a favor from you. It is about her." She dared not to say her name in public or anywhere else except her own room while talking with Dalia. She was informed that people can hear everything and take it very wrong. So she had been taught to avoid saying direct things while in public or in front of some other people by her head handmaiden, bless her soul. "I'd like you to try and talk to her. Normally. I feel that she is still bitter towards humans, and I don't want that. You know that I plan to take her to the court one day. I wish she would be less protective and aggressive towards our people." Aurora looked down at her hands. "You have seen her and have met her, she was not threatening to you. I know she is so caring and so polite, but this thing that happened to her a long time ago... I think it still haunts her."

"I... Yes I understand, Aurora. I shall do my best. She does seem to have a powerful aura and her looks give off an intimidating feel to any that looks upon her, I shall not lie to you. But if she can learn to talk to people like she does with you, or barely like that, it would maybe change her." Philip gave a lot of thought about the tall faerie. She was pleasant enough when she invited him to he coronation of the Queen of the Moors. She herself granted him, a boy she did not know at all, a pass into the great Moorlands, that barely sees a human on its territory (except Aurora, she's quite a different kind of story), he was extremely surprised and honored. Maybe there is something inside of that magical creature. Something that likes humans. He will try his best nevertheless. "I will do my best, Aurora, I know how much she means to you."

Aurora grinned like a small child. "Thanks Phillip! It means a lot to me!" She hurried her horse towards the cottage.

* * *

><p>A tall figure landed in front of a medium sized cottage. There were sounds coming from the said house. Someone was arguing. The tall fae sighed. "They are at it again. I have been amused by their bickering before, but it has been a nuisance for a while now, I can't stand them. Even I have my limits of toleration." She looked at the dark bird standing on a well's roof. "Hm, let us think of something to make them busy enough to be away for a day or two." And without a word more, she entered the house, of course, knocking twice on the door first.<p>

But the pixies seemed to have missed it so Maleficent came in, nonetheless, and gave them one of her serious looks. It seemed to have worked since they felt a cold chill running down their spines and turned to the fae.

"You three have an important mission to do for Aurora at the castle." It was the first thing that came into mind.

"What kind of mission?" The three pixies were excited to hear the rest.

"You have to guard something until Aurora comes back." Maleficent looked around nonchalantly. "A crown. Aurora's crown. And you must not be seen."

That made the pixies very hyperactive and they immediately started packing food and whatnot to leave as soon as possible for their mission. Diaval flew in and squawked on a chair he landed on. Maleficent just sent him a warning look. She only loosened her stare when the three pixies were gone. "It had gone well, did it not? Into a man."

Diaval chuckled. "Good work here, Mistress."

"Yes, quite, now would you be so kind to bring some herbs, I would like to make us some tea when she gets back." Maleficent sat down on a chair near the table and looked around the room. Maybe this room in particular did not bring much memories, but the one just above it did. It was where she or Diaval tucked in her little beast almost every night. She felt somewhat nostalgic.

"Yes, Mistress."

* * *

><p>"Well, what do you think about that? It may seem different but I've given it some thought. Do you think it's plausible to see it through?" Aurora excitedly trotted beside the young prince.<p>

Phillip looked somewhere else, thinking about this same-gendered marriages. She did explain what she would do for natality and the orphanage, but would it be wise? She is still young and barely on the throne. The council would be denying her this rule telling her she is too young and inexperienced to make such a law. He shared his worries with her. "But I guess it is a nice idea. Truth to be told, I've never thought about something like that. I didn't think it existed. You are really some open-minded monarch. I do hope you succeed in that pursuit. I hope that later on you can be able to do it with no harm done and no council to bother you."

Aurora grinned. "That's great! I hope I can do it as soon as possible! Oh, we're finally here! I can't wait to tell Godmother about your support! Thank you, Phillip!" She made her horse gallop towards the cottage where she saw Maleficent go out through the front door. The tall fae smiled warmly at her, but regained her stoic face as she noticed the young prince behind the Queen. Aurora wanted to pout but she restrained herself and jumped off the horse to land in her fae's embrace. "Oh, finally. I just want to lie down and rest."

Maleficent was extremely slow in returning the embrace with as much fervor as the blonde did. Extremely slow. While looking at the prince. As Aurora lifted her head to look at Maleficent, the fae spoke. "This human again..." She analyzed the boy from head to toe without another word.

As he got down from his horse, he stood in his place, afraid to move, waiting for the faerie's next words. They looked at each other, Maleficent with distrust, puzzlement and intelligence, and Phillip with anticipation. He feared her words. He didn't want to be on the powerful fae's bad side. The moment was getting unpleasant by the second, but Aurora broke the silence.

She pulled back from the embrace and looked at those multicolored eyes of her Godmother. "Now, Godmother, he's our guest. And I brought him with a reason."

"And what may that reason be?" Maleficent caught herself striking with this question with some venom. My, why did she feel so... intimidated by this boy who looked like he wouldn't hurt an ant at the moment. She sighed and was about to apologize but Aurora continued.

"He's here for you to get used to other human's presence, and will educate you the proper way to converse with one." She saw her Godmother about to say something and cut her before she was about to say anything. "A human that is not me."

"Nice one." They could hear a deep voice coming from the house. Maleficent just glanced quickly at the door behind her with a corner of her eyes and turned her attention to the blonde again.

Aurora giggled. "I would really love it if you two were to become friends! I wanted to see you more relaxed with other humans, there are kind people as well. I just want you to get along with people. And Phillip here is really nice." The girl took faerie's hand in her own.

"Since the people do not like you much because of the wars and the death of king Stefan." Phillip tried to say something to lessen the tension, but it got him under the intense stare of the powerful faerie. He barely breathed while waiting for the next thing to happen.

Maleficent wondered why did her Beastie trust this boy so easily. He is a monarch as well. Maybe it is his youth that is keeping him from greed and senseless hatred towards something foreign and unknown. But then again, Stefan was once like this boy. She closed her eyes. _'I have let that go a while ago. He is no more and this boy is not him. Pray that I am not right. Pray that Aurora chose wisely who to trust. But, there is nothing else I could do but listen to this little beast of mine. I can't say no.'_ The tall fae sighed yet again and put a hand over Aurora's that was holding her other one. "Okay, Aurora, as you wish."

The young Queen felt a great smile crawling on her face. She hugged her Godmother as tight as she could and buried her head beneath the creature's chin. She felt full with energy. She felt like she could run for days without stop. Her heart pumped so fast she thought it would burst out and the only thing that is keeping it in is Maleficent's body. "I'm so happy, Godmother. I have missed you so much."

The tall creature put one hand around the blonde's waist and the other on her head. She had missed her too, but she needn't say that out loud, she knew her Beastie knew that already. But she smiled in content anyway, massaging Aurora's scalp while they were in the embrace.

It was a pleasant sight, Phillip couldn't compare it to anything he had seen or read. It was something new probably, since he never heard of people being so close to magical creatures like this. And now as he was looking at the two females hugging, he finally understood Aurora's worries and care towards the faerie. She raised the girl, took care of her from a distance, she cared, and Aurora knew; she had always known. And this is their bond. He smiled.

Diaval just took a peek from the window at the girls and grinned. It was about time, he thought.


End file.
